1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to article handling, and more particularly to a simple and advantageous apparatus for arranging cylindrical articles randomly spaced on a mass conveyor or storage means into a single file column of such articles while repositioning such articles as are not initially formed into the single file into a position to be merged into the single file arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Articles, such as cylindrical containers, are produced by high speed, mass production machinery. Because of the high rate of production, it is necessary to treat, test, inspect, etc. the articles in a highly automated fashion. Particularly in the case of production of thin walled cans for the containment of food or beverages, it is necessary to carefully inspect each item for imperfections, either functional or structural, as well as to print and otherwise perform operations upon an individual container after formation. As a result of the extremely high production rates, it is often convenient to mass convey the containers, i.e. on broad belts or other conveying means capable of concurrently conveying a transverse row. However, in a number of inspection, treating, etc. operations, it is necessary that the containers be single lined in order that the container proceed in single file so that each may be sequentially presented to the various operations.
A typical example of known single lining or single filing devices is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,586 issued Jan. 8, 1980. In this device, the bulk cans are cascaded vertically downward while in a position with the can axis horizontally oriented to be formed into a single line. Cans are blown upward to form the single line to avoid jamming. However, the patented device relies upon a vertical transfer and presentation of the cans in a horizontal position. Such requirements can not always be conveniently met in actual operation.